A Precious Gift
by Dark Si
Summary: Diamon wants to give his mother a very special Mother's Day, but he doesn't know what to give her. With his father's help, he decides to find a very special gift.


A Precious Gift

Diamon laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking before he gave a long sigh. It was pretty loud and it caught Siamon's attention as he headed for the bed.

"Di, is everything okay?" Siamon asked as he checked on the ten year old.

Diamon wanted to say yes but knew far better then to lie to his father, "No, sir."

"What's wrong?" asked his father as he sat on the corner on the bed.

"The Guild's Mother's Day Celebration", Diamon said.

"What of it?"

Diamon was nearly ready to cry. "I have nothing for Mother."

Seeing that, Siamon pulled his son into a loving embrace hushing him. "Now, now", he said. "We still have time."

"But I don't know what to get her."

"Don't you go worrying", his father said assuringly. "I'm sure you and I can come up with something."

"Like what?"

Siamon shrugged, "I don't know. Now you best get some sleep or you'll be forgetting about visiting your grandmother tomorrow."

Diamon nodded and did as told.

The next morning...

"Grandma", Diamon said excitedly as he ran to her.

Nami scooped up her grandson up smothering him with kisses. "You're getting so big", she said.

Even though his grandmother meant well, Diamon, like his father had been, was small for his size. He knew this was a thing with all grandparents, uncles and aunts and he didn't really understand why they all had to say, 'you're getting so big' when they all knew how small he was. Diamon looked back at his father before Siamon grinned, ruffling his hair. "Listen to your grandmother, understand?"

"I will."

Nami shook her head at her friend/ son-in-law. "Now Si, you know he's been a very good boy since the first day Niri and I have watched after him", she said. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No and believe me, Destiny and I have been grateful since that day."

After Diamon was born, Siamon and Destiny realized they had a problem; they had no one to watch him when Death Blade was out on a mission and there was no way Siamon could watch him all the time when he had his duties a one the Guild didn't know what to do till Niri made the suggestion about her and Nami looking out after him something Destiny and Siamon had been grateful for.

"Speaking of the Guppy, where is she?"

"Niri is watching after Qwen for the day since Neeta is helping with the getting everything ready for the Mother's Day celebration", Nami said.

Poor Diamon felt bad since that was less then a week away and he still had no idea what he was giving her. He became aware when he heard his father whisper, "Cheer up son, we will think of something."

**--**-- **

Diamon never seemed to get bored when he visited his grandmother there was always something to find. He had just gone into his grandmother's work room where she still did her maps and walked over to one of the two desks that where in the room. The desk had picture frames sitting on it and Diamon look at each one of them before he stared at one of them. It was one of those two picture frames and in it was a saw shark who was two different colors. The picture on the left was of his mother and Uncle Long standing on either side of the taller saw shark all them them smiling. The one on the right was the same shark but he was onyx in color and he was standing with a arm around his grandmother. Diamon had never seen him before and he began to wonder why.

"Sweety, what are you doing?" Nami asked as she stepped in the room.

Diamon held the double frame up and asked, "Granma, who is this?"

Nami took the frame and looked at it sadly as her fingers brushed the glass. "Your mother and Uncle's older brother', she said.

"Is he dead?"

Nami was surprised. "No, Riptide is very much alive."

"Then how come I've never seen him?"

"He has a life of his own", Nami sat the picture back down, "We all miss him though."

Suddenly Diamon got a idea and he knew he would need his father's help.

That evening...

"Father, I know what I'm going to give Mother."

"Oh", Siamon paused in his newspaper reading and turned his attention to his son. "What is that?"

"I want to find Uncle Riptide", Diamon said.

Siamon put his paper down, "You want to do what?"

"I want to find Uncle Riptide", repeated Diamon.

Siamon looked at his son long and hard before he spoke. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

Siamon rose from the table and went to the family room where the private den den mushi had followed curious to what his father was up to and he watched him dial up a number before picking him up and sitting him on his lap.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to hear that you're still among the living."

"Siamon?!" The voice on the other end sounded surprised.

"Who else would it be, Riptide?"

"Endo, Axe, Uncle Luffy. Should I go on?"

"You're still a smart mouth punk, you know that?"

Riptide roared with laughter.

"So is there a reason for the call besides you telling me, I'm still a smartmouth?"

"I wanted to know if you were busy."

"Busy...? Well...You know being a leader and-,"

"RIp, the last time any of us ever saw you was at the wedding. I think you owe your family a visit."

"Please Uncle Riptide", Diamon said suddenly.

"Who's that, Si?"

"Your nephew, Diamon."

There was a long silence and Diamon looked up at his father worried that his other uncle would say no.

"What do you need me to do?"

"How about if your nephew tells you?"

"Sounds fair. What do you need, Diam?"

Diamon didn't know or let remember how he got the words out, but he managed to tell his uncle what he wanted to do. Riptide hearty agreed and said he could be on the next ship bound for Ne O Haru, arriving just two days before Death Blade returned. Siamon told him that was fine and hung up before making another call.

"Whats up! Root here!"

"He didn't."

"I don't feel like answering at the moment so please leave a message after the beep."

BEEP!

"He did." Siamon grumbled hanging up not wanting to go through one the most annoying headaches that Endo had ever thought of for an answering service.

He dialed up another number and managed to get Axe who was more then happy to help since Niri was Riptide's adopted aunt.

"What did you us to do?"

"I need you and Luffy to keep Niri and Nami distracted when you guys go to Kanemeate so they don't run into Riptide."

"Not a problem."

_________(8 am in the morning, Mother's days, four days later)___________

"Des, you know Endo needed to restock the island", Siamon said as they walked out of the Guild.

Destiny was still slightly ticked. "Si, he had us go and get supplies", she growled. "Death Blade is-,"

Siamon put a comforting arm around his wife before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Let it go for now", he said. "Today is your day, remember?"

Smiling she nodded. Diamon like all the children had gone ahead into town where a stage had been built and it was here the mothers would be given their presents. The streets were already crowded as they joined Nami, Long and his wife, Neeta who was holding their two year old daughter, Qwen as they sat with the rest of their extended family. One after another, each child came out and gave their mothers their presents. Finally it was Diamon's turn and he slowly made his way to his mother and everyone could see he had nothing in his hands.

"What's the matter", shouted Ando. "Don't have anything to give to-,"

Shenna whacked her fifteen year old brother on the back of the head, "Don't be a jerk!"

"SSSHHHAAA!!!"

The wild battle cry caused everyone to jump. Destiny her eyes wide as she stared at the person who suddenly landed with cat like grace near Diamon. Getting over her shock Destiny threw herself into her brother's open arms tears flowed as she clung to her brother. Diamon had never seen her mother cry so much until that moment. It wasn't long before Nami and rest of their strange but extended family crowded the stage. Thank goodness Diamon had been the last one to come out or there would have been some problems.

Diamon was picked up and placed on his father's shoulder. "You okay, Bright Eyes?"

She took their son into her arms before kissing her husband. "Tetsu, how did you-,"

"It really wasn't my idea", he said placing on hand on their son's head. "Diamon was the one who thought of it."

"I wanted to give you something special", Diamon said as if trying to explain his reasons for doing it.

Smiling Destiny hugged her son. "You gave a more precious gift to a few others too." She turned to face the others behind them.

Niri, Nami and Robin were crying as they each kissed and hugged Riptide. Long hugged his brother before introducing his daughter to her uncle.

Franky was crying uncontrollably saying how super the day was.

RIptide had a surprise of his own and he whistled. Everyone turned as Skie came out to join them with their two children and adopted human daughter who was named Bellemere.

Diamon looked from his grandmother and his aunts to his mother who smiled at him. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too", His mother smiled before kissing him and his father, "I love the both of you."

"Happy Mother's Day, Bright Eyes", Siamon said.

It was a very happy Mother's Day and one that was talked about for a long time after that.

**I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend/ writer Kilnorc. Happy B-Day, Bri! **


End file.
